


surprise

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: James attempts to bond ( yes pun ) with Qs teen, M/M, bad parenting on adrics moms side, he does fairly well, hospital trips, not bright boyfriends, violent boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is allowed over to Qs house during the afternoon. But never after three.     </p><p>Well until the reason he's made to leave before three shows up at noon<br/>Then shit goes down hill</p><p>SO as you can see I've completely jacked this story up lol.<br/>It's prettier now thanks to my lovely friend yuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James meets Qs baby

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess why Q makes James leave before three in the afternoon most days of the week ?

It was nearly noon when James leaned over Qs kitchen island.  watching as his younger boyfriend   collected.  pots and pans  from under it. 

  Q had finally allowed James to come over.  But he had to be gone by two thirty or before.    

    James never asked why just listened and followed Q home from work early  every  Monday and Friday.

Just as James leaned in for a kiss  they heard the front door creak open and slam shut.    Immediately Q was shoving James out the kitchen door and into the back hall.

" You need to go right now" Q said quietly.     James questioned him quickly  giving him a sour look.

 

"  I'm not cheating on you its my son  please just go  right now" Q insisted shoving him towards the back porch.  

When Q realized they hadn't heard footsteps he left James to go investigating.    He found his son sitting against the front door.      Thick oversized hoodie making him look like a Gray lump.

    "Honey what's wrong" Q asked sitting down across from him.     The lump jurked obviously startled by the voice so close to him.    One pale  hand  peeked out and pulled the hood off.   Revealing a blackening eye and a very sad face.  

       "I got sent home early " the boy said letting his father pull him off the tile and into the kitchen.      When he spotted the other man in the kitchen the boy startled  badly  and nearly tried to run.

" James this is my son Adric." Q said   introducing them quickly before turning and getting the boy an ice pack.

James watched him. Despite being a Little bit older then 16  the boy was still quite short pushing James estimate of his age to a much younger  eleven. 

    Curly dark hair like his father only wilder more sticky upy on the left side.

Like he'd spent the whole day with a hand fisted in it.    One big green eye  stared back at james. The other was forced closed by the black eye.  

"Do I even want to know who did it this time?" Q asked   There was a blank look then serious as the grave  the boy said "John did it to me." 

      James watched Qs face go from  concerned to absolutely furious in seconds.   

    He took several gasping breaths  trying to control his reaction. James raised an eyebrow  " I'm guessing that's ether your teacher or your boyfriend. " 

  "Boyfriend " adric confirmed.

    " Wait right here I'm going to call his parents.  James  make friends with him. "  Q called as he marched from the room after his phone.

"How old are you kiddo".James asked.  "I'm 16 and a half " the boy said.            this boy was  so small.   James thought, how in the world could he really be that old.  

   Shaking the thoughts from his head James stepped closer. " Tell me about your man then.  I want to know who would hit a doll like you"  

Adric sighed. "He's like six feet tall and  really strong.   Normally he's really really sweet, kind, and funny. "  
 

What changed him  today then kid.  James asked 

I uh cross dress  sometimes.  The boy said blushing hard.   "Apparently the fucking idiot thought I was actually a girl. When I proved to him I wasn't   He didn't take it well." Adric slid up his sleeve showing the blackened hand prints.     

    James called Q into the room showing him the marks.  

The phone gave a distressed creak  as Q squished it in his hand.   " Alright  you don't believe me I'm taking him to the hospital for the injuries your son gave him.  Expect a call from the police soon enough."

The phone got tossed onto the table.  "Alright sweetheart get your bag James and I are taking you to the hospital." Q said  gathering the needed papers from a  folder on top of the fridge.  

    Adric just looked up at them from his slouched position on the table.   James thought he needed to be held for a moment. The look on his face was just so dejected and pained.   

 

He didn't look any better sitting on the hospital bed in his  underwear eather.

He looked pale and freckled and bruised beyond belief  but certainly not any happier or less sad.    

The doctor had forced him into taking off most of his clothes to check for other injuries  just to be certain.

Adric had large amounts of  bruises on his chest and arms  along with some marks coming in on his neck that had been hidden by his hoodie.

The other boys parents had arrived with their own son  
Q had refused to let them in the room just yet.

He DID let the police in.  Two officers with cameras and a forensics kit had knocked quietly on the door   asking to be let in to take pictures for evidence.

 

"I want to go home, dad… please?"

"These bruises… I can't just pretend you're alright, honey, even if you say you are." Q frowned, "What do you want?"

"I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself. Just put some… balm or something. I don't know. I don't care."

Q pressed the back of his knuckles into the bridge of his nose. "I can't… just… argghh."

James stood  a little awkwardly off the side, tension so thick between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's alleged son he could probably slice it with a knife.

"You know what, Q, he's right. We can treat it elsewhere, if he doesn't feel comfortable, it's alright. What do you think, Adric?"

The young man shifted his weight uneasily. "Yes please."

Q relented  slightly.  He could see his boy was scared and tired and honestly just wanted to sleep it off.

" You let the police do their thing when they get here then we can go home. " He said.

 

The other boy's family didn't believe Qs claim that their son had  assaulted his own.   

Q would have loved to go tell them a few choice words  but Adric wanted him.   So he stayed while the police talked to the other family. Showing them pictures of the injuries and getting their side of the story. Finding adric had been quite right    the other boy had honestly thought he was a girl. Disturbingly  the parent's seemed almost proud of their son for sending adric to the hospital.

 

" You're quite the mess kiddo "James said . Getting a nodd in response. Adric had slowly devolved from  
talking and responding to questions and James attempts to make conversation. Now he'd just nod or shake his head wouldn't speak a word to anyone. 

He was paying attention though  his eyes followed everyone that moved but he wouldn't speak to them.  
    
       Q had stopped pacing and talking to the doctors and had taken a seat beside his boy  gently wrapping one arm around his shoulders and kissing his head.  
For a second Adric smiled.

  But then it was gone again.

"Johns in a lot of trouble for this lovie " Q said "You weren't going to tell me about it, were you ?" Q asked.

Adric shook his head no.

"Is there any reason why?" Q pushed gently, until a familiar hand touched his shoulder.   ,

"You don't have to tell us now, if it makes you feel uncomfortable." James told the younger person. "I'm James Bond, your father's colleague, and, well, I guess you can say… lover. Hope this isn't too much of a surprise."

Adric sniffed, then laughed softly. "Dad you can't just come out through your boyfriend. You need to warn people about these things!"

"Yes, well. I was planning to say something. Eventually." Now it was Q's turn to blush, cheeks flushed red.

"I figured as much." Adric giggled, "I knew you were way too calm when mum and I told you about me."

"Cut me some slack, please, Adric." Q buried his face in his hands. "Wait… your mother. shit."

He knew the reaction Anna would have. 

"Dad, can you… not tell mum? She'll kick up a fuss, even bigger than you did. Honestly I don't even want to look at John right now, let alone say anything to the police about it. Can we please please leave it?"

"Oh, Adric." Q sighed, his demand for justice caving into his regard for his child's wants.

James stood up and went to the door, "I'll send them away to another time. And I'll make sure that young man out there knows exactly who he dared to mess with."

Adric watched the intimidating but surprisingly soft agent put on his sternest mask and leave the room, his back disappearing behind the flimsy plastic door.

"Do you want anything else that would make you feel better for now?" Q asked, concerned.

"Pancakes."

Q sighed " I can make us some when we get home.  but first let the doctor and the police finish getting their pictures of your injuries then we can leave. "  
Adric nodded quickly.

       Finally  after the police had come and gone. The doctors had  done all they could checking for breaks and  fractures. James was allowed to take Q and Adric home.     Minutes into the drive James looked into the mirror to find adric had settled  as comfortably as he could and was sleeping.

     " So the silence thing is that normal ?"  
James asked Q as they pulled into the driveway.

  "Yeah just let him withdraw into himself for a while.   He's going to come back out in a few days.   He did the same when his mother left. "

        "Um James this isn't my house." Q said  quietly noticing the larger building for the first time.     

"I didn't like the look on their faces when I  convinced the other kids parents their son had actually done this.   They didn't look angry with him. ." James said,

   " I'd rather you both stayed at my house for a few days  Just in case "

Q was silent for a few seconds. Then as he got out of the car he said "that's very kind of you James   I hadn't even thought of that"

     James went up and unlocked the door while Q woke his son up.  He still had that dead look on his face.   
Like internally he'd already died  and all that was left was the muscle memory to keep him going.  Though it was tinged with curiosity.

 

James smiled as Q led the boy up the steps and into  the house.     Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard.   Obviously if James wanted to continue seeing Q he'd need to make very good friends with the boy.  Adric slept  on the couch  where occasionally James or Q would peek over to check on him.     

While he slept, Q kicked James from the kitchen and made something that smelled like heaven.

      James gently took a seat on the couch by the kids feet and turned the tv on mute then put the subtitles on.   After a few minutes he got up and pulled a blanket over the boys body.      

The smell from the kitchen grew ever more delicious. Idly James picked at the kids shoes untying the green laces  and slipping the lime green shoes off

.Putting the shoes down next to the sofa, James slipped off Aldric's polka dotted socks and tucked them into the shoes. To his surprise, the teenager had painted their toenails a pastel purple with little white patterns on the nail of their big toe. Curiously, as James looked carefully, Adric had likewise covered the nails on his hand with a clear varnish to protect them.

He stood up and tucked Adric properly into the sofa, switching off the telly and wandering into the kitchen. "Smells delicious."

"They should. The box mix said so." Q said as he flipped one perfectly golden brown pancake over. "What's Adric doing?"

"Sleeping."

"I see."

"What are you going to do about him?"

Q shrugged, "Assure him that John will never be able to purchase a house except on account of an illegal transaction?"

"That's a little…"

Q huffed. "No James Excessive would be having you shoot the kid.  "  

 

"He insulted, assaulted my child, James." Q shook his head and put his spatula on the marble counter top, looking directly at James, "I like Adric to be himself and whatever he wants to be, and I want him to know that it's OK. John insulted that, and he can't make up for it."

 

"you do realize it was more then one boy that did this right Q ?" james said 

it was a bit obvious  to james and the cops atleast.  there were far to meny injuries that happened at the same time to be the work of a single child. 

Q sighed  "i know but he ether dosent remember the others or won't give them up at the moment."

 

James  sighed the poor kid would be a wreck for a few days    probably wouldn't want to leave the house for a few days  given that his face was black and blue.

James   went around the room collecting odd pieces of clothing and blankets to toss into the washing machine. The dirty and paint stained shoes went into the wash while James went into the kitchen to collect Qs own shoes.   

As the washer rumbled away 

Q came out of the kitchen and gently woke adric up.  

The boy squeaked in panic for a second then  attempted to sit up.   The poor thing had his eyes scrunched up and whined in pain as Q stood him up from the couch  
       
   .     "Come on baby just eat dinner for me then you can go back to sleep alright " James heard Q say.

That statement proved to be quite true. Once the kid had finished  two plates of the best pancakes and syrup.  James had ever had

 

He practically fell asleep at the table.

  James led adric to the bedroom he would be using.  
" Here you go little one "   Adric looked around before wandering further into the room.  
   James pulled back the covers for him then left the boy to his nap.

"  so what are we doing now ?" James asked when  Q finally sat down.  Q shrugged

" hopefully the police will put those boys in jail. But until then I'm not sending my baby back to that school"

 

   "I can stay with him  if you need me to " James said immediately.  

   James didn't deal  with teenagers very often   toddlers and baby's that wouldn't stop staring  he dealt with all the time.

But how hard could watching over this kid be. Honestly he'd probably just stay in one spot all day. 

That night after Q had made sure his son was sleeping soundly  he let James take him to their bed. 

       He'd already put on his pyjamas when  James tugged on the edge of his shirt silently asking  if he could take it off.      Q smiled    " I'm afraid we would wake him up " he said.  James moved his hands from Qs waist to his arms. Leading him to sit down on the bed . 

" alright then we won't be noisy. " James agreed as he pushed Q on his back.  

 

For a few wonderful hours they slept curled together  under the blankets. 

 

  But then Q got up to get a drink and checked on adric.   
Discovering the boy seemed to be in the grip of a nightmare Q gently woke the boy up and tried to calm him. Completely forgetting  about anything else.

  James  silently walked in the bedroom minutes later  
  finding them both sitting on the bed.   Adric,  dispite his earlier avoidance of physical contact  was wrapped quite neatly in Qs arms.  

    The boy had his head buried in Qs shoulder and was crying heavily. Q  had their heads resting together  rubbing his back with one hand and   petting his hair with the other hand.  James  came forward kissing the back of Qs head. Whispering that he could stay if Q wanted or if not James would force himself to go back to bed. " I've got this bring us something warm to drink and we'll be fine " Q assured him. James brought them each a glass of warm water though Qs had a splash of something else. It seemed like he'd need it. 

 

hours later.

Q blinked awake at the sound of his phone ringing, neck sore from where he'd fallen asleep sitting at a chair after Adric had slipped into reverie. Outside, the sky was still dark, and from what Q could tell, filled with thunderclouds. A glance at the clock in the corner told him that it was 4 am in the morning, and under the sheets in his bed, was Adric, fast asleep and puffy eyed. Unlocking his phone quickly so as to not wake him up, Q stood up and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"What? It's four fucking a. m." Q mumbled grumpily, still blinking the sleep from his eyes while his night watch tech practically yelled the situation into the receiver. "Oh, for the love of god, don't do anything and I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Q rushed into the master bedroom and shook his lover awake. "James, James, I have to go back to HQ. Look after Adric for me, I'll be back in the afternoon."

"Alright. Anything I need to know?"

"He's allergic to blueberries, that's it, anything else he should tell you. I have to go now!"

Before James could say anything else, he was already out of the door.

 

James sighed and flopped back in bed.    Ten minutes later he got up again and  checked on the boy. 

  Still fast asleep but unfortunately he looked terribly uncomfortable. For a moment James couldn't actually figure out what to do to help.  

Suddenly struck with a idea. James snuck out and gathered the pillows from his room.  

 One still smelled like Q From hours ago. 

Gently James replaced the one next to adric with it. The next time he rolled over fitfully he landed on it. 

Perhaps that would calm him down James thought before heading back to bed.  

 

The next time he woke up it was actually daylight.   making breakfast was easy.   Getting adric up was another matter.

 

He was gentle as he helped adric get up. But still the boy whined and whimpered as he moved.  

it seemed to James the boy was  in quite a bit more pain then yesterday.  

 James texted the single mi6 doctor he liked and trusted.     Annalise.  Hoping she'd be able to fill adric pain medication prescription.   Q had forgotten to get it done the night before.

  She told  it would be ready in a few hours once James explained to her what the situation was. 

 

     Once they had sat at the kitchen table James heard the boy mumble  " I'm not really hungry "   

Deciding not to fight with him on it James traded the plate of eggs and cheese for a large cup of coffee.  Sliding it over to the boy  along with a bottle of Qs favourite creamer. ( rum cake flavour yummy )

  James watched him carefully as he walked to the couch and curled up under a blanket. Sipping from the cup occasionally.  James moved to sit next to the boy  and turned on cartoons.     

 

   After Q got home  he took adric to their favourite dinner.   James sat quietly next to him across from adric at the table.    Watching as adric munched along on his soup. The different waiters coming around to pet his bruised face and ask what happened to their baby.  

Bringing Q back to the subject of why adric hadn't planned to tell Q he was hurt.    "I didn't want you to know   I was afraid you'd decide I'm a freak too. "  
Adric said quietly.

    Q looked shocked for a moment.

" Alright kid I know it would take more then just a pack of boys telling you that for you to believe I would think the same. "   Q said leaning closer.  " who else called you a freak " 

There was silence.  For a long moment. 

Adric looked to be choking over the words he was trying to say.  Just as James was going to tell adric he didn't have to say it if he didn't want to. 

 

   
"Mom's  boyfriend did"     
It seemed terribly loud for the quiet voice adric had spoke in. 

 

A waitress stoped in her tracks where shed been hovering to listen       Instead of the explosion James expected there was silence.  James looked over to Q and saw why.  

Q looked about to pass out.     His face was white and he was holding his breath. James reached out under the table and gently put his arm around his waist.

"  that's why I had to walk home instead of getting a ride.   I called her from the nurses office at school but i got him instead when he heard why I needed a ride he laughed, called me a freak and said  some pretty nasty things about you dad.  "  

Eventually Q sighed deeply  and put his head down on the table

  " I don't even know what to do with her sometimes"  
He finally said.   James leaned over and kissed him behind his  ear, whispering    Calming and soothing  things to him.     

"Don't worry about it now love let's just go home."

  James said as he helped the boy stand and walked them both to the car.

On Tuesday Q brought home an entire robot.  Half finished with bits and pieces   lurking in the boxes on the floor  of the kitchen.     it successfully drew  Adric from his bedroom and into the kitchen.   Where he spent   hours building it with the music from his  phone  blasted.     James eventually came into the room with his own project to work on.  Just to  hang around with him

  By noon James  was called by Eve.    
" I Think Q just quit "

" why's that " James asked curiously.

" he's been locked in the office with M for an hour and he's getting pretty loud."

Eve Couldn't figured out what the younger man's problem was.     

Really Q had gone in there to ask M for a few weeks off to sort out his  family problems.    He'd gotten as far as telling M about his son and they had gotten side tracked.   M was a father himself he had three  children at home. All over Adric's age.   

They'd compared  pictures and behaviour and high schools for a good twenty minutes before Q finally got back on track. 

 

  He'd checked the cameras at Adric's mother's house. discovering her new boyfriend regularly called his son a freak and various other nasty things.

   The worst part was that his mother knew and wasn't doing anything to curb the behaviour.         

All of this he explained to M, voice getting higher and louder  
 

   " were are you staying now " M said   interrupted.

" with James,he didn't like the look on the kids face at the hospital and thought it was unsafe to go home."

M sighed  " thank God for that"   He said.

Q grew pale "what do you mean sir "

M clicked something on his computer and turned it so Q could see

  Someone had vandalized their home. The front door was scribbled on and there was a broken window.     suddenly Q was glad he'd let James  house them   He didn't want to think about what would have happened had adric been home.    

  " I didn't think the kids would actually do this "  Q said.

Honestly he'd figured James insistence on having them stay with him  was overactive instincts and the want to get to know adric better.    

 

       " anyway Q  you'd like a few weeks off to sort this mess out  right ?  " M asked trying to get them back on topic and  focused.  Q nodded " yes sir  I'm going to have a long  long chat with Alana about how she and her boyfriend treat my son" 

obviously something had changed in her. She  used to be a very kind woman but to allow someone to cal their child such names as her boyfriend did.

 

  That was something Q wasn't going to stand for.  

 

    

 


	2. James tries to bond with his potential step son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy loves bunny gave me this idea a while ago and I never did it and I jut found it again so here it is for them and their kind heart lol

Adric had wanted to go shopping and Q had agreed. Knowing   The boy needed to get his confidence back before he went back to school.  

  Unfortunately both friends had canceled on him  and Q had been called in to see to 002.   Which left James to tag along behind Adric as they wandered the store.  

   James waited patiently out side the changing room

The store was loud and well  lit.

Populated  mostly with girls and parents looking for clothing.    there seemed to be a big dance upcoming for one of the local schools. The party dresses ranged from tastefully  decorated amd colored to looking like something a stripper would wear.  

 

At first Adric had been thrilled to spend more time with his dad's boyfriend. But now he was shy and scared and james couldn't really help him. He had to get over his fear of other humans himself. 

  Adric had snuck nervously into the dressing room minutes ago.  Likely carrying with him  something terribly brightly colored and poorly fitting.

  Jame s listened intently while watching the other shoppers go about their business.  The moment he heard the quiet whining "oh fuck " from the other side of the door he knew adric had become stuck.

  He smiled a bit  before  offering to help.     

  Dead silence.

 

Then

A quiet and embarrassed " that would really be nice "

   There was a quick fumble as James realized adric didn't want to come out where people could see him just yet. James wasn't sure how to help.

Finally. the boy huffed and popped the door open.  " just come in here I guess " he said  face pink and bright green eyes looking at his shoes.

  James slipped in beside him.  Finding the dressing room much larger then he thought it would be. 

Almost immediately he found Adric's problem. 

The dress he'd chosen had a zipper from the bottom of the boys spine to right between his shoulder blades.   
 

   Adric couldn't reach it to do it up any farther then half way. 

James smiled  holding the dress closed , taking care not to push on the large purple and black marks  on adric's back. He forced the dress to zip up finding it a bit tight. 

" there we go "James said as adric turned around. The boy blushed harder  Thanking James quietly.     
" you look adorable little one " James said. "don't look so nervous I'm not going to hit you "   

  Adric smiled a bit.    "How about we step out so you can see in the light ?" James asked.   Q had told him that adric had never been shy about his love for wearing dresses. But now he was and it couldn't be allowed to last.

  James came out of the room and closed the door behind him.   Glaring down a curious parent who stared too intently.       Adric stumbled out after him and peeked around the corner to there the mirrors were   
       James took him by the arm and gently directed him to the wall of mirrors.     

" your doing great "    he said quietly.       There was another kid already there   short  blond hair and looking rather like a frilly lady bug in her red dress.    

" maybe try the dark blue one bro"   she said as adric stepped up beside her.      They had almost the same dress on. Just different bust lines.   Hers had heart shape cut out  and surrounded by gems while  adrics was just lightly gemmed up.       

   James watched the boys eyes light up as he thought.  " Here Kiddo how bout we try on somthing easier to put on." James said 

confidence restored marginally  adric let James help him out of the dress.    Back in his sweat pants and hoodie he wandered around the store and picked up some skirts and cute tank tops.   James took a seat in a comfy looking chair and watched.    He didn't need to baby the boy. If adric needed him he'd ask for it.       
 

Adric came tiptoeing back, " can I try on the unicorn dress over there ? " He asked quietly. James raised an eyebrow. Indeed there was a unicorn dress on the wall 

It seemed to be a left over from Halloween. " sure thing kiddo " james said and signaled for a worker to get the dress down. He handed the rain bow and white furry dress to adric and watched him scoot into the changing room. He came out moments later.

The dress went almost too his knees, it was all white except for the mane on the hood. The mane was rainbow along with the tail and the horn. James had to admit it looked cute on him. It covered his bruised arms and his back perfectly too. 

Adric beamed at him when james told him he looked adorable. " can I get it ? " He mumbled. James chuckled  
" of course you can now go find some matching socks hon" 

Adric blushed. " I've already got some at home sir. " James pushed him into the change room

" don't sir me it's james to you little one " he said softly. 

James paid for the dress and two more skirts and they left to get some ice cream and go home to show Q their prizes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part of a much longer chapter. I just wanted to see what kinda guesses you guys come up with Lol.


End file.
